As a rear side glass and a rear glass of glass for automobiles, a deep gray glass having a remarkably decreased visible light transmittance (so-called dark gray-colored glass or privacy glass) has been practically used. Such a privacy glass is excellent in interior comfortableness, reduction in air-conditioning load, possible selection of color tone which imparts a high-class feeling, designing ability excellent in view of design, car interior privacy protection, and the like, due to a high sunlight shielding performance in a wide wavelength region from an ultraviolet region to an infrared region.
Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose conventional privacy glass.
Patent Document 1 discloses an infrared-absorbing and ultraviolet-absorbing glass article which uses components that act as an infrared absorbing material, an ultraviolet-absorbing material and a coloring agent in addition to components of soda-lime silica glass. This glass article is colored green, and has a light transmittance of about 60% or less, a total solar ultraviolet transmittance of about 40% or less, a total solar infrared transmittance of about 45% or less, and a total solar energy transmittance of about 50% or less. Patent Document 2 discloses a glass article having a total solar ultraviolet transmittance of 1% or less.